Music of the Night
by WhosThatPsychoFangirlOmgItsMe
Summary: Phantom of the Opera: Klaine style. Klaine, Klaine and more Klaine. Instead of the Phantom's "deformity" being his face, its his sexuality. You guessed it. Kurt is Christine, Blaine is the Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Who's is that voice?**

It was 6:30 in the evening. Rehearsals for West Side Story were going on. There was music coming from the dance studio. About 4 teenagers were already gathered. The rest were arriving in the parking lot. Two were in the hall, looking around. There was the light patter of footsteps coming from somewhere and no one could pinpoint the source.

"C'mon, we're going to be late!"

"But, Rachel, can't you hear it?"

Rachel groaned, but ran after the boy who was walking quickly through the hall.

_Baby you're not alone,_

'_cause you're here with me,_

_and nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_cuz nothing can keep me_

_from loving you_

_and you know its true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need_

_to make it through_

"Can't you hear it?"

"As adorable and romantic as I find this, I think you're nuts."

"Rachel...but my mom...she told me…"

"I know, Kurt, which is why I want to believe you. Rehearsals start in 10 minutes, come on. Let's get back."

Kurt sighed. He looked over his shoulder before continuing. There was that door that no one was allowed to go through. Everyone said it. But he had always wanted to go through it. He couldn't do it now, Rachel was waiting for him. He cleared his throat and turned back to the girl who was looking at him. Biting his lip, he reluctantly followed, but not before he looked down and picked up an envelope with a red seal on it. He stuffed it in his pocket, because it was not the only one he had found. But he kept them and read them.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

The words came so naturally to him. He was the boy genius with a mind that flew rounds with beautiful words. But no one thought he was beautiful. No one understood how much he just wanted to be understood. Even as he wandered school, it was like he was an invisible wall to the boys who ran into him everyday. He always knew he was different, but was never sure why. There was, however, one boy in particular who he watched from a distance. The boy with pure talent, with the voice of an angel. It was he who he was completely in love with. It was he who he needed.

He listened as the two made conversation, hearing about the door that led to his dorm. No one was allowed in there. He couldn't talk to people. Only one person had heard him sing, and that person was the boy who didn't notice him. Walking back towards the curtain, he dropped the envelope, not before running his thumb over the embossed seal with the image of a bird on it. It was very vintage-like he created the design himself. He wasn't going to talk to anyone, and it was his way of contacting the outside world of his dorm, besides school.

That dorm was the only place where he could be himself. With his musical talent, he wanted no one else to know of his condition. He always had kept it hidden. Much to the prodding of the one person who wanted to help him however, he was allowed to keep a guitar and piano in that dorm. But he refused any other type of communication with others. Music was his only remedy. And it helped. A lot. He refused a foster home, and refused to live with someone in this "outside" world.

The footsteps had died down. No one was around. Everyone had gathered into the other room for rehearsal. He licked his lips and climbed down from the upper walkway above the stage carefully and quietly, and snuck back into that door.

Blaine Anderson was once again alone in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The new theater patron**

"One...two...three...Finn, move...good, good, five, six, sev-" Will looked at the door. "Glad to see you two dropped in. Formation, please. I need my Tony and Maria on opposite sides of the room, Riff, stay, Anita, go to Maria."

Kurt threw down his bag as Rachel did and they followed Mr. Shuester's instructions. A knock came at the half-opened door. He looked over at Rachel and shrugged. Then his eyes grew wide. "Oh my god…" he muttered under his breath, sliding out of the way before Finn Hudson could crush his toes yet again.

He scurried over to where Rachel was. A blonde boy, tall, and handsome, was at the door.

"Is that…"

"Is that who, Kurt?" Rachel looked up at him.

"Sam Evans. He worked at my dad's shop years ago...I always had this upsetting crush on him. Why, oh, why do the cute ones have to not be on my side?"

"You never know...he might have-"

"You can't just change sides like that!"

"Well,"

"I mean really, Rachel…"

"But, Kurt…"

The blonde boy named Sam spoke up. "My dad just made an investment on the theater. We're going to be sponsoring it," he said. "So we'll be here opening night," he smiled at the group, his eyes scanning past the faces, but stopping at no one, not even Kurt, who was blushing wildly at the sight of the boy. And no one but Rachel realized this. She nudged the boy in the side to let him know.

"Well, thank you, Sam. And you'll be joining us for the play too?" Will asked him.

"Yes, both of us will be there. I'm quite the fan of West Side story," Sam replied, nodding.

"Hear that, kids? We've got three weeks until opening night, and we have special guests. Get to work! We'll be doing vocals next," he said, looking at his clipboard. "Rachel and Santana, and other girls, you are up first with 'I Feel Pretty'. Just vocals, no dancing, yet. Go,"

Kurt sat down as he watched Rachel and the other girls join together and pick up their music booklets and start the song as Emma Pillsbury walked in and said something to Will, then took her seat next to the piano. She crossed her legs and pressed play on the small iPod dock that was set up as Will walked around while the other kids watched and the girls performed their song.

He nodded as he walked, looking over the kids. Sam had left the room, which meant they wouldn't be distracted. He looked at his watch, then kept walking as he listened to the girls, then sat at the piano bench next to Emma.

"Well, at least they're making progress," he told her. She nodded and smiled at him. "Who was that boy that Kurt was staring at?"

"Kurt was staring at?"

"The one who just walked out…"

"Sam. Evans. His dad donated to the theater."

"I see. Well, good luck with the kids. You and I are still having dinner together, right?"

Will smiled and nodded. "I will see you later."

Suddenly a fight broke out among the girls. "Well, I would have gotten that part if you hadn't been so stubborn," Santana spat out.

"Since when did you become a diva, Lopez?" Rachel countered.

"I'm always a diva, Man-Hands,"

"Mr. Schue!"

"And she tattles. Again. Seriously, Berry, shut your pie hole."

"What did I say about name calling?"

"Like hell, I care?"

"Santana."

"What?"

"Santana!"

"Don't call Berr-Rachel names. Its not nice. All of us are talented. We wouldn't be here if we weren't."

"Very good. Now, I want all of you to play nicely. Go. From the top of that number. Now!"

Santana sighed and Rachel turned on her heel. She turned to Kurt, who was seated with his knees up to his chest. "You are so lucky you don't have to deal with HER!" Rachel pouted at Santana, who just rolled his eyes. Kurt was more concerned with the fact that Sam didn't remember him. Then again, they probably didn't even see each other properly in those few moments they were in the same room.


End file.
